Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: The bombing and everything else my way.


Summary: The bombing and everything else my way.

One-Shot

Sookie was smiling and enjoying the party that was being thrown at Godric's house for his safe return. Many people Vampire and Human alike had come up and thanked her over and over again for helping them find their sheriff. She just waved them off with I was happy to help and don't worry about it.

"You know. Stan has been staring at you since you waltzed in here dressed in your white dress and flats." Beth a beautiful female vampire whispered so only she could hear her, while flickering her gaze over her shoulder.

"What? Why would he be staring at me?" she asked softly with a frown upon her face. She slowly turned her head and glanced over her own shoulder, and her bright baby blue eyes met his deep honey gold brown ones. They held an intense look in them. She turned back around a small blush grazing her cheeks.

"I dunno. But I have never seen him look at female that way Vampire or Human alike. Maybe he's staring to become found of you." Beth teased with an impish smile upon her face as Sookie blushed again.

"Hush. That ain't right, now quit." Sookie gave her new found friend a pout and huffed at her while crossing her arms causing Beth to laugh and for them to get side glances.

Beth gave an amused look with a tilted of her lips. She really did like Sookie. She was funny and bright and would risk her life to save someone else either a stranger or someone close to her. Not to forget she smelled like the sun with sun flowers. Which was a wonderful blend, if you ask her.

"Beth, you alright?" Sookie asked softly with a small smile upon her face but with concern flashing in her eyes for her new friend.

"Ya. Um ,,, I was wondering if you would mind if I went back to Bon Temps with you. I really Am getting tired of Dallas. Could you use a room mate?" Beth asked with an uneasy and slightly fearful look that she would be rejected.

"That would be great! We would have to sun tight my home. But ya, I would love for you to come and stay with me." Sookie smiled up to her with happiness as Beth hugged her tightly before bouncing off to go let some of her old nest mates know.

"You do know that, Mr. Compton will have to watch on how he talks to you. Or Beth will put him through hell in back since your allowing her to stay with you. She is going to consider it a nest and that you are part of her nest." Stan spoke up with his Texan accent from beside her suddenly causing her to jump in shock.

"It's fine. She has been a terrific friend to me. Plus someone needs to knock him down a couple pegs. If I can't do it, she can." Sookie shrugged her shoulder turning to look at Beth as one of her nest mates gave her a smile and good bye as she grinned happily.

"She's older than him by a long shot. So he would have to listen to her, since she is his elder." Stan nodded and leaned against the wall keeping his gaze on Sookie. To him, she was a very beautiful young woman for a human. He wanted to claim her as his but she belonged to that sissy Bill Compton. He was a wannabe excuse for a Vampire.

Sookie glanced at him before searching the room for Bill. She wanted to a have a few choice words with him.

"Sookie!" Bill called as he approached her and Stan and he didn't look happy one bit. In fact he looked down right angry that she was nexted to Stan.

"Hey Bill." She smiled to him and took a step forward but the look in his eyes made her step back. She felt danger and it was coming from him.

"Let's go." he ordered grabbing her wrist in a tight grip and yanked her to follow him fast.

"Ouch! Let go Bill you hurting me." She snapped and dug her heels into the carpet to stop him from dragging her away from her spot.

"Quit being so difficult and come on." He gave her a glare and yanked harder on her wrist.

"DAMTI! WILLAIM THOMAS COMPTON! LET GO OF ME NOW!" She yelled in anger and pain as she felt her bones start to crack a little under his pulling.

Beth was suddenly there and yanked Bill away placing Sookie behind her and near Stan as he stepped up as well. So she was now between them.

"Do not touch her!" She bared her fangs protecting her nest mate. The minute Sookie said yes her instincts kicked in for her to make sure she was always protected but not smothered.

"Enough!" Godric and Eric walked out and were glaring at Bill cause they saw Sookie's wrist was already was starting to bruise.

"She is my human!" Bill snapped causing several to growl low and dangerous towards him.

Sookie pushed past Beth and stormed up to Bill, causing them all to tense ready to come to her defense. Before they could blink she slapped Bill so hard his face flew to the side and she cut his cheek.

"Fuck off. I'm no ones! I'm belong to no one. So go to hell! How dare you try and yank me away. How dare you hurt me! How dare you try and hurt Beth. I want nothing more to do with you, if your going to be mind controlling son of a bitch." She hissed shocking them all.

Eric grinned in pride as he also saw Stan give a smirk of pride. He saw Beth's approval and felt his maker's pride. They were all directed towards Sookie on how she stood up for herself against Bill. And how she defended Beth. If she wasn't careful she would have a house full of vamps in wanting to stay with her so they could protect her and be near her.

"Sookie. You are mine. The Queen will see to that!" Bill snapped in anger not paying attention to what he just said till he felt a hand wrap around his throat in a near crushing grip.

"Explain Compton!" Barked Eric with a low growl in his throat a hearing those words.

Sookie was in shock at hearing that and stumbled back but Stan caught her.

"Not here Eric." Godric turned leading the way to his private study that was sound prof. No one would be able to hear them but they could hear them.

Sookie stayed away by the far wall standing between Stan and Beth as Eric threw Bill into a chair with a cold glare. Godric took his seat as Isabel and Eric stood on either side of him glaring at Bill.

"Explain, Mr. Compton." Godric ordered in a cold voice with a glare to match it.

Bill grimaced with disgust knowing that he had no other choice but to explain or Godric could get him for treason against himself and have him put to death by sun light.

"Sophie-Anne sent me to Bon Temps to ready the Telepath for her. She was going to turn Sookie herself. So, she had no other choice but to serve her for all eternity. And she would become my mate once turned as well as a reward for obtaining her." He explained with a sour expression upon his face.

Sookie let loose a heartwrenching sob as she bowed her head and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't believe it, she had given him everything and he never really did love her at all.

Eric let loose a snarl and bared his fangs as he slammed Bill into a wall hard as the other vampires bared their fangs even his maker. They all shared a bound with Sookie wither it was meant for a lover, friend or a family member.

"Let him go." She whispered with a soft voice as she kept her head bowed in grief.

"What?" Beth looked at her in shock and as the others did too.

"I want nothing to do with him ever again. Just let him go. Consider this my payment for you bringing this far to meet these wonderful people Bill. But if I ever see you again, I swear to the Father in Heaven I will Let them tear you apart or even better I will Stake you in the heart." She glared at him with anger and grief as he nodded and spend off fast.

"What are we going to do?" Isabel asked with a concerned look upon her face.

"I got it! How about she takes blood from all us and we her. That way Sophie-Anne can't touch her cause she will be protected by a large nest. You three said you were looking for a vacation anyway." Beth pointed at Stan, Godric, and Isabel. With a huge grin upon her face as they gave her shocked and weird looks.

"True." Isabel nodded as she laid her hand on Godric's shoulder with a smile.

Sookie was in shock at what her friend just said but if it was going to keep her away from the Queens clutches she would go through with it. And she would do it to keep Bill the hell away from her.

"So, that means Ya'll are coming to live with me?" She raised her eyebrow at them all with a small smile upon her face.

"I'm already going to live you, so nah." Beth wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug while kissing her on top of her head in an sibling affection way.

"If that happens, your home would need to be remodeled." Eric gave her a smirk as she rolled her eyes at him as the rest smirked or chuckled.

Sookie signed as she glanced down to the ground and thought on how much has happened to her since she met Bill and the rest. He was such a jackass, she couldn't believe she trusted him so far. She would really hate to see what her grandfather will do to him once he finds out.

"What are you thinking about, Southern Bell?" Beth asked softly as she nudged her lightly in the arm with a concerned look upon her face.

"Just wondering if my grandfather, and cousins are going to kill Bill for what he did. I wouldn't be surprised if they did." She answered with a shrug as she leaned more onto the wall and shook her head.

"Oh, and how can they kill him? He might be a young Vampire but he is still a Vampire." Eric asked with a raised eyebrow towards her.

"I think there is more to Miss Stackhouse than meets the eye." Godric mused softly as Sookie nodded to agree with him.

"Come on Sookie, you can trust us." Isabel gave her a small smile and a nod of her head.

"I haven't even told my brother or any one else this yet." She spoke looking up with a grimace.

"Okay." Beth rubbed her arm with a smile.

"I'm 1/8 Fae. My grandfather is Niall Brigant. My cousins are Claude Crane my body guard sometimes. And my Cousin Claudine Crane my Fairy godmother." She muttered as she saw them gape at her with shocked looks upon their faces. As they heard this news.

"Well, that explains a lot then. Why so many Vampires are drawn to you in the first place. Do not worry you secret is safe with us." Godric nodded as he gave everyone a meaningful and warning look.

Sookie nodded for she knew none of these vampires would dare cross and 2000 + year old Vampire. He could snap them like twigs if he so wished to. So, she knew her secret was safe from others finding out.

"Thank you." she gave a small smile to him with a nod as he nodded as well to her with a small smile.

"Can you do anything other than read minds?" Eric asked now interested with a raised eyebrow towards her with a smirk.

"I can use a sword and I can semi teleport, though not very good cause I landed in the ocean more than once cause of it. I tend to accidentally use telekinesis when I get really mad. And among other things that I'm still working on." she muttered sourly as she remembered the TV she broke and how freezing the ocean was when she landed in it.

The five Vampires laughed their asses off at her with smiles. She truly was something entirely different. None of them have ever met another human like her, in all their years as live.

Sookie frowned a little as she heard and sensed a frantic human males mind. Closing her eyes she cocked her head to the side and concentrated on the mind to see what was wrong.

"Sookie?" Beth touched her arm with a slight frown of concern for her nest mate/sister.

"Something isn't right." She murmured a with a confused look as she consecrated harder on trying to find out what was wrong. When she couldn't, she asked to return out-side to the main room.

They all agreed and followed her out and watched as she looked around reading the humans minds. But she came up with a frustrated look upon her face on not being able to read anything to go on.

"It's probably nothing Sookie. Don't worry." Smiled Isabel with nod as she wondered off to go and get to know Jason Stackhouse. Since her one humans betrayal, she was in need of another.

Sookie frowned before giving a low nod to the others. She still listened though for any danger that might come their way. She wanted no surprises from anyone.

"Still thinking and searching, Darlin?" Stan was nexted to her with a smirk with his face filled with amusement.

"Yes. I have a very bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen." She muttered as she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

Stan settled nexted to her knowing to trust her judgment. He would make sure no one bothered her as she searched the human minds.

Sookie frowned as a males thoughts hit her dead on.

"_This for the good of the church and all of human kind. These Vampires must be taken care of tonight, just like Steve said. If there's humans in there, oh well they have turned their backs on God and Jesus to be with these Satan's demons."_

She jumped from the wall fast and scanned the room fast. Till she found him, he was standing nexted to the entrance of the house and was going unnoticed by the other Vampires.

"Sookie?" Stan frowned down to her, when she moved quick and fast.

She ignored him and walked towards the human, while pretending to search for someone. She bumped right into him causing him to stumble and hold her from falling.

"Oh, golly. I an sorry about that can you ever forgive." She spoke with a pretend blush and making her soother accent strong and thick while sliding her eyes a little close.

"It's fine mam. No harm done. But are you okay that was a nasty spill." He frowned in concern for her as held her at arms length admiring her body.

"I think so." She muttered and tried to stand only for her fall into him, "My ankle I think it's twisted could you maybe help me to a seat. I would be internally grateful to you." She pleaded with a soft look as he nodded and helped her back to the far back where Beth was watching her like hawk.

She glanced to the side and saw Godric give her a small frown before she gave him a pointed look and mouthed FOTS to him. His features were cooled as he gave her nod and motioned to Eric to come to him.

The male sat her gently down as he bent to take a look at her ankle. She saw Eric turned sharply and stare at her with worry and and to stare at the male with rage.

She gave Beth a look who understood and went to Stan and Isabel who now standing together. She quickly told them and they turned their heads to watch over her like a wolves that were getting ready to pounce on the male if he made one wrong move.

"I don't think it's really that bad. You should be fine in the morning. I'm Luke." He held out his hand for her with a huge smile.

"I'm just dream." She smile locking her eyes with his. She entranced him easily as he stayed there not moving. She made him unstrap the bomb and device placing it on the small foot stool next to her. She read his mind fast and swift before sending him out to the van waiting for the others.

"Follow him." She spoke softly, as Godric nodded for some vampires to follow the van and a good distance.

"Sookie?" Beth was nexted to her fast looking her over before glancing at the bomb and whistled low and high.

"That would have killed us all or most likely half of us." Isabel spoke with a wide eye'd look as she looked over it.

"How did you?" Eric asked her with frown and a raised eyebrow.

"i can only do it to humans. And some Fae with shifters. But Vampires are a pain in the ass, especially the older ones. So, no I can't and haven't used it on you before." She shook her head at him with a tired look and a small smile. Two Vampires came forward to get rid of the bomb and controller.

She leaned back and closed her eyes with a sign, unknowing letting sleep take her under.

"She truly in amazing and much more." Beth smiled as she took her her jacket and placed it over Sookie to keep her warm and comfortable.

A Day Later

Godric, Isabel, Beth, and Stan already resigned and booked flights back home to Bon Temps with Sookie. Eric had Pam go and redo Sookie's home and with some other Vampires to help her. They were all going to be staying with her.

Sookie glanced out into the night sky before going towards the lobby where the fare well party was being held. She wore her hair down in soft curls and a deep blue jean thigh high dress, leather waist length black jacket, with black leather cowgirl boots.

She gave a smile as she entered and at the looks she was getting. Beth was quickly be her side and wrapped and arm around her giving the new comers a challenging look. It said 'Touch her and I'll rip you to fucking shreds'. She gave a soft laugh as the approached the other four and her brother.

"Dam Sook! I haven't seen you dress that way in a long time." Jason gave her a grin and a hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"I just felt like dressing this way tonight." She shrugged as Eric stared at her legs and Isabel smiled with Godric chuckling with mirth. Stan was openly staring at her in desire and hunger as he let his gaze rove up and down her body.

She twirled a little catching more hungry looks as she laughed freely. Beth and her started to dance and swing their hips to a up-beat song till one song came on that had both laughing hard.

Both grabbed the mikes and started to sing along with huge smiles that had males vampire and a human alike whistling.

**Both**

_Sookie_

Beth

**(Intro)  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!)**

Beth started up be herself with a saucy smile

(Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.)

Sookie shocked them as she walked forward and took over with a flirty smile that had all the males

almost groaning out loud in pure pleasure.

_((Chorus:)  
Cause I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy)_

Beth grinned as the entwined their arms

(Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town )

_(And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy)_

They had everyone's attention about now. Eric's gaze was on Beth as she swayed back and forth and Stan gaze was on Sookie. He already had a long discussion about her with the others. He would claim her as his, if she agreed to be his.

**((Spoken:) ** **I'm a thorough-bred  
That's what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
All night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of**

And we made love  
And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.) **(Artist: **Big & Rich**  
Song: **Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)**  
Album: **Horse of a Different Color)

Both finished with huge smiles upon their faces and they twirled giving a bow as everyone clapped. They walked back towards the other with huge grins.

"You both are looking to get fucked tonight arn't you?" Eric smirked showing lots of fang towards them.

Both shrugged and sat down together as Isabel laughed and shook her head at the two. They acted like sisters and she knew she was going to have to be the mother of the group and steer them in the right direction.

Godric chuckled and shook his head with and amused look. They both were bringing back laughter and smiles. Sookie already brought back Stan's heart even though she didn't know it ... yet. She was something else if you asked him. She reminded him of a young girl who knew a very long time ago.

Hours Later

Sookie signed as she went back up stairs and yawned shaking her head as she stretched her body.

"Going to bed?" Drawled out Stan with a smirk as she jumped and glared at him for sneaking up on her.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

As fast as lightening he had her pinned between him and the wall with a fanged grin.

"Well Darlin. I was surely wondering if you wanted to put the song to good use and save a horse and ride a cow boy." He spoke letting his accent come out fully, as he spoke huskily into her ear. She shiver and suppressed the urge to moan as he skimmed his lips over her neck and pushed her further into the wall.

"We cowboy are you willing to give me a ride instead." She spoke in e seductive tone with a small smile upon her lips.

Before she could say a word he kissed her hungrily on the mouth. He moved as fast as lightening and had her on his black silk sheets pinned under him onto his bed. He had made she sure everything was locked as he sucked on her neck hard causing her to arch into him and moan his name.

Stan removed her clothes fast as well as his own. Before he trailed hot kisses down her throat over her breast and across her flat stomach. Her top half her body launched upward as she grabbed the sheets as moaned as he dragged his tongue across her heat.

"Sorry, Darlin, We'll have time for that kinda of things later. Right now I need you, need to be inside of you." He suddenly purred into her ear as he settled between her willing parted thighs.

"Take me then." She moaned as she grabbed onto his shoulders and smiled up to him with bright glazed eyes.

"Once I do, there is no going back. You are mine and no one else's." He growled as he rubbed his stiff harden member against her slick entrance.

"Your's and only your's." She groaned but gave a small scream of pleasure as he slammed all the way into her before pulling back out and slamming back in. He set a harsh and rough place as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged her sharp nails down his back drawing blood.

She moaned and groaned as he gave it to her rough. This is what she had been missing, with Bill. He had always been so gentle with her that is drove her crazy. She liked rough and hard, and by god he was bigger than Bill by a lot.

Stan attacked her neck and scraped his fangs over her pulse. Right when she came he bit into her neck drinking her blood as he still pumped into her.

Sookie groaned before she bit into his shoulder drinking his blood. She made him cum and through his head back roaring his release.

Both spent he laid down on top of her nuzzling her neck gently giving a soft content purr. She wrapped her arms around him as she laid there panting.

Glancing up he looked her in the eyes as she him. Both didn't have to say a word they could feel through their newly required bond that they now shared. Sookie grinned as she rolled him over and settled on top of him with his newly harden length inside of her. She gave an impish look as she saw her cowgirl boots were still on as was his cowboy boots.

She decided to do just as the song said. Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy.**  
**__


End file.
